percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 7
I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Sunlight was streaming through the window and a warm summer breeze drifted in. I stretched, tossed and turned in my bed trying to fight off my covers and try not to fall back to sleep. Eventually I climbed out of bed and walked down stairs. My mom hated when I used my powers in the house so I couldn't just jump off the balcony. I sat down at the table and my mom placed a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table. I grabbed a few pancakes and drowned them in syrup and whipped-cream. Ten minutes later there was a knock at our back door. I walked the screened in porch and saw Steven and Ryan waving. "Sup guys?" I said opening the door. "Andrew called." Steven said. "He wants us to me him at his forge." "What for?" I asked. "I don't know, some thing about divine inspiration, Moby Dick, and a giant claw." Ryan explained. "I have no idea what it means." "Well I guess we'll find out. Give me a minute to get dressed." I said. I rushed back to my room and put on a pair of old ripped jeans, a muscle shirt, a hat and sunglasses. I grabbed my silver throwing knives and strapped them to my leg. "Mom I'll be back later." I said running down the stairs with Angel hot on my heels. "Alright be back for lunch." She hollered. I ran down the path an saw Steven and Ryan were at the dock waiting for me with Ryan's jet ski. "Lets go!" Steven yelled. "Race ya!" I shouted and took off into the sky. I heard Ryan start his ski and the two were soon following me up the lake. With no surprise I beat them to the camp. Ryan docked the jet ski and we walked around back to Andrew's forge. Andrew was sitting at a table looking through a large magnifying glass that a jeweler would use. A little automaton, about six inches tall stood on the table. Andrew attached a pair of angel wings to it completely oblivious to us being there. He completed attaching the wings and activated the little statue. A mosquito flew by it and the automaton grabbed the little sword it had and slashed the mosquito cleanly in two. Another flew by and the automaton shot a small bolt of lightning at the bug burning it to a crisp. "Cool." I said startling Andrew. "Well I had to do something while I was waiting for you guys." Andrew explained. "And trying to get some work done on the camp didn't show up anywhere on your radar?" Steven said folding his arms. "Hey you said you didn't want me doing any more work on the place without you here ever since I put the automatic missile turret on the roof." Andrew retorted. Steven subconsciously started rubbing his thigh. Ryan and I looked at the roof but didn't see any turret. "So... where's this thing you called us up to see?" I asked. Andrew's face lit up. He walked around the back of the forge and we followed. Something big was covered with a tarp. "Demigods and cats," Andrew said dramatically. "Allow me to introduce the solution to our lake monster problem." He yanked the tarp off and revealed a large cannon like device with a spear on the end, a whaling harpoon. "A whaling harpoon?" Ryan asked scratching his head. "Yep," Andrew said. "This baby'll fire a harpoon 200 feet per second. It's attached to a 1000 foot rope made of Hephaestian Netting so strong a titan can't break it. The harpoon..." He said picking it up and tossing it at us with what looked like all his might. We braced our selves and caught it and discovered it weighed maybe five pounds. "Is five feet long and 6.98 pounds, made of carved oak with a Celestial Bronze core and a Celestial Bronze spear head. With not one but five contact points." He pressed a button and the large spear head broke into four smaller points creating a square around a central spear head. "All we have to do is mount it on a boat, find that damned water snake, skewer it's a** and hack into sushi!" Andrew yelled smiling from ear to ear. "Alright boys." I said holding the harpoon like a trident. "Let's go fishing!" Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga